


Rutabaga

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rutabaga

“I’m looking for Dean Winchester.” Came the voice from the other end of the line.

Dean licked his lips. “ _You’re talking to him, kid. Who’s this?_ ” He asked gruffly as he moved through the bunker.

He heard a sigh before he spoke again. “My name is Y/N. Y/M/N told me if she ever texted me the word ‘rutabaga’, I needed to call you. Well, I got that text about five minutes ago.”

“ _Rutabaga?_ ” He muttered. “ _I haven’t seen her in years, she just took off with not so much as a damn note. Cleaned out her room at the bunker and everything_.”

“Oh, boo hoo, princess.” You snapped, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. “Look, I don’t care if we never speak again, all I want is your help finding my mom.”

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “ _What can you tell me?_ ” He asked, moving to get some coffee.

“It was my senior trip for school. She wasn’t there to pick me up, so I hitched a ride with some friends. Get home, no sign of mom. Cat was meowing, hungry, which was weird. After I fed her, and gave her some water, I got the text.” You explained. “I was gone for a week, so I can’t  be much help.”

“ _Text me your address._ ” He told you, knowing this was going to be an interesting one.

“Alright, and mom always said to tell you…’if she had any other options, she’d call them first.’ And that ‘this shows how much trouble she’s in because you’re the last man on Earth she ever wants to see’…”

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. “ _That’s reassuring._ ” He muttered. “ _Don’t know what the hell I did to her, though. I’ll see you soon_.” 

After you hung up, you quickly texted him and grabbed your bag of dirty laundry. That could wait to be done, but you didn’t want to leave it sitting in the living room. 

* * *

It was just after the sun started to set when there was a knock on your front door. Getting up, you kept the chain on, cracking the door. “Dean?” You asked, looking between the two men.

The green eyed man nodded. “I’m Dean, this is Sam.” He pointed out.

Shutting the door, you unchained it and let them in. You stepped aside, chewing on your lip. “Either of you thirsty?” You asked as you shut the door.

Sam shook his head. “I’m fine, thanks.” He told you, looking around.

“Nah.” Dean shrugged. “So, any reason you think your mom’s in trouble?”

Sam’s brows furrowed before he spoke up, cutting you off before you began. “Is that… _Bobby_?” He pointed to one of the pictures on one of the end tables. “And… _Jody_?” He looked at you, then back at the three frames.

You nodded. “Yeah, I spent Christmas with Uncle Bobby once, and we met Aunt Jody at the beach the summer before high school.” You shrugged.

“And then- **_Charlie_**?!” Dean asked, looking almost angry.

“Yeah. I was having trouble in a couple classes. She came by to help out.”

They stared at you, which was weirding you out. “Why did she keep in contact with them, but not us?” Sam asked.

You shrugged. “How should I know?!” It wasn’t like you had to know all the details. “Are you going to question why my mother kept in contact with people who were like family, or are you going to do the whole hunter thing?” You crossed your arms over your chest, an annoyed look on your face.

“She told you about _hunting_?” Dean asked, surprised. “How much do you know?”

“I know what kills what, wards, weapons, things like that. She taught me everything she could. Told me that with who my father was- I’d need it one day.” Your mother never lied about her past, knowing it could rear it’s ugly head at any time.

Licking his lips, he sighed. “Who’s your father?”

“Kevin Tran.” Their eyebrows shot up almost exactly at the same time. “I know he was a prophet, if you’re wondering.”

“ _ **You’re Kevin’s kid?!**_ ” Dean exclaimed, stuck on that for the moment.


End file.
